


Odd Serenity

by starstruck1986



Series: Odd Serenity [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Mentions of double penetration, infidelity, illness (more information about which affects the character can be found here)<br/>Summary: Happiness comes to those who wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Serenity

Ron stood by the window, looking out at the snowy grounds of Malfoy Manor. White powder clung to every possible surface, from blades of grass to the finest twig on the bare trees flanking the gardens.  
  
It made him shiver, even though the parlour room in which he stood was well-heated by a log fire.  
  
“Will you come away from that window,” Lucius snapped at him. “You're making me anxious. It looks like you're keeping guard.”  
“Maybe I am.” Ron shrugged and slouched his way back to the grand sofa on which Lucius was sitting, the Daily Prophet open in his lap.  
“Don't slouch,” Lucius muttered, and turned a page.  
  
Ron said nothing and turned his attention to the flames, which immediately stung his eyes with their orange glare after the blankness of the snow outside.  
  
“Winter makes you restless,” Lucius commented. “Is there a reason for that or are you simply odd? I'd bet on the latter, myself.”  
“I'm odd,” Ron confirmed, hearing how far away his voice sounded.  
  
There was a sigh and then the rustling of paper as Lucius folded the newspaper up and set it aside. The cushions jostled and then the man was next to him, reaching one arm behind Ron's neck to pull him close. Ron went, but only because he was too tired to fight. Normally he would have put in at least an hour of shunning for the 'odd' comment, and maybe an extra half an hour for the snappy anecdotes beforehand.  
  
“What's the matter with you, hmm?” Lucius asked, leaning forward to kiss his temple. “Are you feeling unwell again?”  
“Just tired,” Ron confirmed, lifting his lips for a kiss, which he was freely given.  
  
He moaned slightly when Lucius leaned into him, exerting pressure and power over his thinner frame. Ron knew what would follow if he wasn't careful. Lucius would have him face down in the bed with his legs apart faster than he could breathe.  
  
“I had a delivery by owl this morning,” Lucius informed him, breaking the kiss to speak. “It contained something very interesting which I would like to try with you...”  
“What is it?” Ron asked drowsily, managing to smile.  
“Something which might... ah... stretch you beyond your bounds, somewhat...” Lucius smiled wickedly, and began to pepper kisses over Ron's cheeks.  
“Tell me more,” Ron murmured back.  
“Well... I would like to experiment with double penetration... I want to see how much your body can hold...”  
“You mean you... and something else?”  
“Yes.”  
“Isn't that usually done with another man?” Ron asked.  
“Yes, but I will share my lover with nobody. Not even those I trust the most.”  
“So...”  
“We shall resort to other means...”  
  
Ron leant back and looked at the older man who, for the past two years, had been his lover. Ron had been Lucius' not-so-secret mistress until Narcissa had decided she wanted a divorce. There had been nothing standing in their way after her departure from the Manor.  
  
It had never been roses and happy fucking in the east wing bedroom whilst the unaware wife lived on merrily not a stone's throw away. It had never been happy, until the past few months, when they could stop, and breathe.  
  
The first thing that had happened then was that Ron had fallen ill with a debilitating bout of fatigue, which lasted for months, leaving him depressed, lethargic and at the very worst of it, unable to move from bed. Lucius had remained throughout, and though he didn't know why, Ron found that he had much more tolerance for the blond than he had ever thought possible.  
  
“What do you say to going upstairs and trying it out now?” Lucius caught a lock of Ron's hair and gently twirled it.   
  
Ron nodded his agreement, but leant forward for another kiss first. Lucius was a demanding lover, and if Ron had one wish, it was simply to slow him down sometimes, for kisses which seared his soul, and kept them glued together in peace, if only for a moment.


End file.
